Door to Darkness
Story Kairi tries to get out from under Cloud and Beast, but the two are out cold. Astrodactyl raises his hands, forming energy lances. He swings his arm down, going to impale them with them. A figure appears out of nowhere, wearing a black coat. The figure was short with big round ears, wielding a golden skeleton key sword. The figure raises his sword, parrying the energy lances. It swings the sword, forcing Astrodactyl back. Kairi flashes back, seeing the same figure slice through Dusk, Creeper and Assassin Nobodies. Kairi: King Mickey? King Mickey: Pearl! (An orb of pure light forms in King Mickey’s hand, and he throws it. Astrodactyl releases a propulsion wave, blocking it. King Mickey appears in front of Astrodactyl, who was stunned at his speed.) Astrodactyl: What?! (King Mickey strikes Astrodactyl in the chest with his sword, knocking him back and knocking him over.) No. They said you couldn’t make it here! Mickey: Are you alright, Kairi? Kairi: Uh, yeah. How do you know my name? (Astrodactyl stands up, turning into Terraspin.) Mickey: We’ll talk later. King Mickey charges in, jumping over Terraspin’s head, his sword a golden glow as it strikes Terraspin’s shell several times before he lands. Terraspin spins, a gust of wind catching King Mickey, launching him into the air. King Mickey curls up, riding the wind as he lands on a wall, and jumps off, rolling and striking Terraspin. Terraspin jumps into the air, and releases a gust of wind, spinning in the process. King Mickey tries to push through, but is started to be pushed back. He launches a Pearl attack, which does nothing to Terraspin. Terraspin: Ha! I am immune to your magic attacks! Mickey: Aeroga! (King Mickey raises his sword into the air, and the wind starts to circle around him, not pushing on him. King Mickey floats off the ground, as he flies forward, unaffected by the wind. He rams Terraspin, knocking him out of the air.) Terraspin: Agh! This is nothing! Terraspin turns into Grey Meteor, and uses his freezing breath, hitting and freezing the wind surrounding King Mickey. He falls from the sky, the ice breaking on impact. King Mickey quickly jumps and flips backwards as Grey Meteor’s fist destroys the ground where King Mickey was just standing. Mickey: Curaga! (Two gold bells form over Kairi, Cloud and Beast, which rings, releasing green energy, enveloping them all. Cloud and Beast wake up, allowing Kairi to get free.) Now, let’s defeat him together. Kairi: Uh, but. (Her eyes then glow green.) Kairi/John: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! Kairi turns into Will-o-Wisp, flies and phases into King Mickey. King Mickey raises his sword, which glows even brighter, a pure energy sword forming around it. Grey Meteor: No! I had it all planned perfectly! Grey Meteor flies at King Mickey, while King Mickey dashes forward in an explosion of energy. He slashes at Grey Meteor as the two collide, and Grey Meteor falls to the ground. Grey Meteor reverts, as Xaldin is on his knees, a large scratch going down his chest. From the scratch, Xaldin begins to fade into darkness, his essence released from it. Xaldin screams in pain and despair, as Beast strikes him in the face, causing him to completely fade into darkness. Beast: You got off easy. I would’ve made you suffer. (Will-o-Wisp comes out of King Mickey, reverting.) Mickey: Thank you Kairi. I’m not sure I could’ve defeated him without you! Kairi: Uh, Your Majesty, how did you know to come here? Mickey: John told me. Kairi: He did?! When?! Mickey: (Looks confused) Gosh, I don’t remember anymore. But he told me that I would be needed here as the battle against the darkness continued. I sure am glad I made it in time. Come on. We have a lot to talk about. End Scene Kairi, King Mickey, Cloud and Beast join the other Princesses and Tifa in the chapel. Cinderella: Your Majesty! This is a surprise. Kairi: It is. What was it you wanted to talk about? Mickey: I wanted to ask if you knew why you can use John’s powers. Kairi makes a hurtful sound, as she remember John sacrificing himself, her heart returning to her body. Kairi: My heart. It was in John’s body. Mickey: I believe that part of John’s spirit merged with your heart when that occurred. I know that the Organization members can only use up to three forms, because their bodies can’t take the stress of anymore. But with John’s spirit, you seem to have access to all of them. Kairi: Is it true? If we defeat John’s Heartless and Nobody, he’ll come back to life?! Mickey: Well, I believe so. That’s how Master Yen Sid said it would happen. Kairi: Then we know where his Nobody is going. To Kingdom Hearts. We can follow him there and we can stop him. Mickey: (Thinking heavily.) Gosh, I guess so. But, all the strongest Heartless will be there. Are you sure you’re ready? Kairi: I have to be. Mickey: Okay. But first, we have to seal that keyhole. Kairi: How? (King Mickey holds out his hand, as his key sword materializes out of light.) Whoa! What is that? Mickey: The Keyblade. A magic blade, which can lock keyholes, unlock hearts, and all sorts of stuff. It channels others’ magical energy into itself. Now, let’s close that keyhole! King Mickey and Kairi walk up to the multi-colored door, walking into it. They walk into the Dark Depths, a large multi-colored, with a large glowing keyhole in the distance. A large, giant Heartless was standing in their way. It is purple with four legs, a large horn on its head, and two curve tusks coming from its lower lips. Kairi flashes back to the Destiny Islands, where she and John were face to face with a Leviathan. John: It’s always something big. Mickey: That’s the guardian of the Keyhole. (Kairi snaps out of her daydream, and looks back at Behemoth.) Kairi: (Terrified) You expect me to be able to fight that?! Mickey: You try to keep its attention. (He summons his Keyblade.) I’ll try to find a weak spot. Kairi: What?! (Behemoth roars, as King Mickey charges in. He makes swift strikes as he travels down the body, not even fazing Behemoth.) Okay, here I go. Kairi turns into Light Cream, hopping into the air and getting above Behemoth. Behemoth’s horn charges with energy, and fires the shot into the sky, it exploding into energy balls, which follow Light Cream. Light Cream gracefully dodges, and hops in midair, landing hard on the Behemoth’s back. Light Cream: If I take out the horn… (Light Cream floats over to the horn, and puts her feet on it. She hops, releasing a powerful shockwave, causing the Behemoth to roar in pain. King Mickey is knocked away as the Behemoth thrashes.) It worked! It hurt it! (Light Cream reverts.) Kairi: (While falling) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mickey: Graviga! '''(Kairi is falling towards Behemoth, when she stops, floating weightlessly. She is gently lowered onto the Behemoth’s back.) Kairi: Thanks Your Majesty! Mickey: Aw, no prob (The Behemoth turns, swatting King Mickey away.) Kairi: Your Majesty! (King Mickey is against an invisible wall, out cold, as Behemoth charges his horn with lightning.) Okay, big guy. You can’t attack if that purple crystal guy drains your horn. Kairi reaches out for the horn, transforming as she goes. She turns into Big Shot, and falls forward, grabbing onto the horn, not harmed by the lightning. Big Shot: This isn’t who I wanted! The weight forces Behemoth’s head down, his horn pointing at the floor. It fires a powerful lightning blast, launching it up on its hind legs, and the weight from Big Shot causing it to fall onto its back. Big Shot lets go, reverting. Kairi: Okay. Not what I wanted. Maybe this guy needs a taste of his own medicine. Come on, lightning alien. (Kairi’s eyes glow green.) Kairi/John: '''Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! Kairi turns into AmpFibian, and raises her tentacles. She shoots lightning from them, hitting Behemoth’s horn. It roars in pain, as King Mickey stands up. He sees the commotion, and runs in, jumping and striking Behemoth in the chest. It roars in pain, as if fades into darkness, a visible heart floating away. AmpFibian reverts. Kairi: (Panting heavily) That, was hard. Mickey: It seems as if you use an ability of your form, like that lightning, you get tired quicker. Kairi: I’ll keep that in mind. King Mickey walks over to the Keyhole, and points the Keyblade at it. The tip glows, as it fires a beam of light, hitting the Keyhole, causing it to disappear. Mickey: Let’s get you healed up. Don’t want you exhausted when we head to the End of the World. Characters *Kairi *King Mickey *Beast *Cloud *Belle *Jasmine *Cinderella *Aurora *Snow White *Alice *Tifa Villains *Xaldin (death) *Heartless **Behemoth *Nobodies (flashback only) **Dusk **Assassin **Creeper Aliens By Kairi *Will-o-Wisp *Light Cream *Big Shot (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Chromastone) *AmpFibian (first re-appearance) By Xaldin *Astrodactyl *Terraspin *Grey Meteor Trivia *King Mickey appearing to fight Xaldin references the fact that he can be used to fight Xaldin in Kingdom Hearts II. *Kairi using Will-o-Wisp to defeat Xaldin is based on Will-o-Wisp being one of Xion's forms. *The Keyblade is officially introduced. *The keyblade glowing and forming an energy sword is based on the Command Style Blade Charge from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. *This episode continues the gag of which, every time an Organization member uses all of his aliens in the same episode, he dies. The first time was with Xion and the second time was with Zexion. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga